


Endings and Beginnings

by Dyzzyah



Series: The Seaside Inn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzzyah/pseuds/Dyzzyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the a world is made where all of the ships can sail. All of them.</p><p>Well, most of them.</p><p>Most of all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stage set.

Environment processing complete.

Historical modifiers complete.

Physical logistics complete.

Paradoxes determined.

Requested parameters accepted.

Player restoration complete.

Initializing…Please enjoy your universe.

 

***

 

Sand. Salt smell. Wave sounds. Darkness. Grunting and groaning and growing consciousness. A bright white moon hung high in the sky, casting light over a beach strewn with cranky, befuddled bodies. Just above the horizon, a green moon sat, its reflection blinking and shifting. Stars twinkled in the sky, and far below them, a luminescent dog poked his mistress with his snout.

The ram-headed girl was the first on her feet after waking, followed shortly by the pale blond boy. Aradia, shaky-legged and worried, checked and counted all of the bodies around her while Dave stood, possibly scanning the area for danger, possibly lost in thought. The beach began to fill with grunts and curses, then realizations, then joyful exclamations and cross-species greetings.

“Shut your gaping noiseholes a minute, fuckasses! We got business to take care of before we get to the asshole dance social” shouted Karkat, “How many of us made it? Anybody think to get a head count?”

Aradia was pleased to report that they all had made it, all of them. Twelve trolls, nine humans, and one shiny barkbeast.

“Nine--?” Began Karkat, interrupted immediately by a shrill squeal.

“GRANDPAAAAA—Oof!” A tackle thus delivered, a soft thud was heard from somewhere near the dim light of Becquerel. John greeted Dad and Nanna in a likewise fashion. Rose greeted her mother cordially and helped the older woman to her feet, while silently, a swift fistbump was delivered.

Once Karkat had once more instilled some measure of order, he set again to business. “First, let me just make this perfectly clear, no violence until we get our shit sorted. We don’t know where we are or what we’re going to be facing, but we are sure as fuck going to need every nookwhiffing one of us on board and fighting fit here. Is that perfectly fucking clear? No, none of that he-killed-me-first shit, it’s done now,” he glanced to Gamzee, who was slumped against him, then glared pointedly at Equius and Nepeta, who sat some yards away. Equius had put himself between the highblood and his moirail, although whom he was shielding from whom could be up for debate.

The next order of business was to figure out where they all had landed. Jade was able to determine that there was a city not far from the beach, while the Seers could not foresee any particular danger. Inventories were taken—no one seemed to have a sylladex, but items once capchalogued were strewn about the beach--while John and Karkat began to hatch plans. Dave was dispatched to make his way to the city and gather intel, then report back as soon as possible. A moment later, a Dave from three hours later appeared, reporting that the city seemed peaceful enough, with a mixture of races, including what looked to be trolls and humans and inbetweens and mixed species that looked more like constructs and chessmen. He had spoken to some, and there was no apparent threat.

John thought out loud, “If we can get information now that Dave won’t get yet for a few hours…why not decide to have us come back from a few years from now? Then we can find out whatever we need.” Dave agreed that it was possible to do this without ruining any timelines, and Karkat admitted that it wasn’t a bad idea, considering the insufferable moron it came out of. Before much else could be said, there was a flash of something where nothing had been, and five figures stood in the circle, several with bags. In the center, the elder Maid of Time beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time shenanigans and exposition

“Hello!” sang the elder Aradia. “We bring tidings from the future, and also snacks!” She began to rifle through one of the bags and pass out rolls, the broken-horned troll and the purple-clad troll handing out drinks and fruit. Future Rose offered her greetings, and Future Kanaya addressed the group.

The future ladies and gentletrolls had come from ten years or so in the future, to administer aid and advice, in whatever manner would not distort the timeline. Sensing Karkat’s concern, Kanaya was sure to mention that, no, the five who stood before them were not the only survivors, but they had been the five who they remembered speaking to. “Furthermore, in our timeline, many of us have busy schedules, or are prone to good-natured but ill-advised blurting out of what may indeed be deemed ‘spoilers,’ and yes, John, I am looking at you. You have work in the morning, and you were fine with the idea when we left, so shoosh.”

The future ladies began to explain, while Future Equius gathered now-empty drink bottles and wrappers, and Future Eridan remained quiet, eyeing his younger self with disdain. This world was a combination of Earth and Alternia, possessing of three moons: pink, green, and white; a year lasted a little longer than an Earth year had, and a little less than half a sweep. The planet had many names, but for the most part, it was referred to as “Homeworld,” being the believed birthplanet of human and troll cultures. Homeworld was the hub of what could best be described as an empire (though governed through more of a parliament than any monarchy or dictatorship, to Feferi’s apparent relief), and, while the culture could be considered as violent as troll culture, it was almost entirely nonlethal violence. Cullings were rare and never sanctioned for the weak, infirm, or unmated. While off-world species were minorities, most of the planet’s inhabitants were troll, human, or halfwaze. At this point, Kanaya took over explanations.

“It is of the greatest likelihood that you have not yet begun to realize the physiological implications of your resurrection; none of us are the same as we were, prior to our respective games. Simply put, our species are now compatible with one another, not only in social situations, but even so far as being able to breed; these half-troll, half-humans are commonly called halfwaze. Long ago, humans would call them half-trolls, trolls would call them half-humans, but over the last thousand years or so, they began calling themselves half-ways to either side, and the name stuck. For whatever reason, the universe has seen fit to make this so, and our physiologies are altered accordingly. The most immediate implication for us is thus: we no longer breed through the Virgin Mother Grub. This means that there are no drones to collect genetic material, and thus no one is culled for their lack of appropriate donation. In short, we breed rather like the humans do: the recipient of genetic material may carry, birth, and nurse a wriggler. It may be worth noting that horns and first fangs do not appear properly until about six months of age, whether the wriggler be fully troll or halfwaze. Humans, on the other hand, remain rather as they are in this respect, with males only able to contribute genetic material, and females only able to receive.”

This met with some confusion among the crowd, several trolls wondering aloud if humans only had half a set of proper genitals, some merely dumbstruck or squeamish at the idea of their whole breeding system being refitted. Kanaya blushed slightly and continued to explain that pails were “still a thing” but for different reasons: in this universe, centuries prior, a mating pair of trolls who were dead-set to procreate would copulate over a pail to catch the recipient partner’s genetic material, which the donating partner would then use to try to inseminate themselves. While that practice had generally fallen out of fashion long ago, there was still an inalienable association with pails and coitus.

Aradia then took the initiative to change the topic to one far less awkward. She began to explain that the humans were also not unaffected: not only did humans now have improved night vision and the capacity for hate-arousal, but humans now had only one blood type, the same blood type that troll society had once dubbed “mutant red.” In practice, this blood change only meant that humans and bright-red trolls could donate or receive blood transfusions from one another, and that “human red” blood was the single most common blood color in the empire. She paused then, and looked over to Future Equius, who began to speak in a dignified, measured voice.

“At this point, I have only one thing to say, and while I say this to my own young self, I STRONGLY recommend all of you take this to heart.” Equius faced his younger version, “These will be hard times. These will seem the most difficult you have ever faced, but you WILL face them, and you WILL be happier than you can now imagine. That is all I will say.”

Quietly, Nepeta whispered to the younger Equius, “Something seemed off about him, don’t you think?” Equius raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She continued, “Purrrfectly serious, and sorta…dry.”

Future Eridan then knelt by his younger self, and said simply, “Long as we’re handin’ out advice, I’m tellin’ you you are gonna be so much happier once you stop bein’ such a fuckin’ douche.”

Their business having been completed, Aradia then took the elder Equius and Eridan, as well as the bags of trash, and flashed out of being. Aradia returned alone, and continued.

Blood color no longer mattered. This universe had seen fit to make life expectancy and the distribution of talents across the hemospectrum roughly equal. Purplebloods were likely as yellowbloods to have psychic powers, and redbloods had the same average lifespan as Tyrian purple. Humans and trolls alike now had an average life expectancy of over two hundred years; much less than the Alternian Empress had been graced with, but far, far more than the Alternian rustbloods, or the humans for that matter. While this meant a shorter lifespan for some of the former highbloods, there was no longer the threat of being culled once a lower-blood matesprit or kismesis died and left one without pailing partners. In fact, the general lack of lethal violence meant a higher average lifespan for all but the highest bloods.

Young Feferi seemed not to mind this news, as she was hugging young Aradia on one side and Sollux on the other, and grinning like an ecstatic bear-trap. Meanwhile, only then did John realize that Nanna’s hair was now black, and her face unwrinkled.

Nearby, Equius went completely numb, while Nepeta petted his hand and whispered comforts.

Aradia continued, saying that the Homeworld’s sun was far milder than the Alternian one, and troll eyes could now handle daylight more easily, though staring directly at the sun, any sun, was ill-advised. Popular society ticked on in two shifts; with no physiological reason to prefer day or night, most people simply picked whichever they preferred, though daytime was the more popular option.

Rose then took the floor, explaining that all that had been said was common knowledge and of no consequence to the timeline, but for Equius and Eridan, having said what the adults remembered themselves being told when they were their past selves. At this point, the groundwork was laid, and the future selves could advise, but it was up to the current group to decide what to do. She then sat down and waited, watching John and Karkat.

After some thought, John cited the need for food and shelter, and decided the best course of action would be to send the adults back in time to acquire funds (“Do lotteries still exist? Good, Dave, win a big one, enough so we can all live comfortably until we figure out these shenanigans”), which would then be used to get adequate housing for twenty-one, complete with whatever the group might need or want. A second Future Aradia appeared, offering to take the adults back, as Current Dave would be needed soon, and Current Future Aradia was still busy. A flash, and the five adults, Current Aradia, and Future Future Aradia were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the past.

Meanwhile, several months ago, the adults, a young troll, and their time advisor flicked into being. A lottery was won, plans were made, and property was acquired, retrofitted, and refinished. The younger Aradia was certain to tell the adults of any special needs and considerations of the trolls, while the elder Aradia helped establish their story. Five adults, whose children or grandchildren were all good friends, had together won a great sum of money in a lottery pool. This had enabled them to take in twelve orphaned trolls, who were great friends of their own young, and they were all relocating to this area. The group agreed that the story was essentially true, if not the details.

Future Aradia time-hopped the adults to different times, when they would be needed: Madame Lalonde managed all paperwork, the Egberts insisted on at least one of them being present for all kitchen renovations, and Bro Strider drew up plans for the recreational areas. Grandpa Harley attempted to manage the decorating, until Nanna firmly forbid it.

The property and renovations had only eaten a portion of the lottery-shenanigans money, and it was decided that much of the remainder would be divided up evenly, with the teenagers’ shares available upon legal adulthood. The adults each took a modest share as well, and the remainder was placed in a shared account for the household.

Hopping between weeks and days, skipping time where they were not needed, the guardians and the Aradias spent something like three weeks overseeing construction and renovation, while the rest of the world spent months. Eventually, then became now again, and on the proper day, they all packed lanterns and a wheelchair, and took a walk on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict resolution, and healing begins.

Meanwhile, back in the present, Current Future Aradia, Kanaya, and Rose sat in the sand, still waiting, as the current group planned and argued. Gamzee had not yet left Karkat’s side, eyes cast down both in guilt and weariness. Nepeta had not let go of Equius’s hand, but she still glared at Gamzee from time to time, while Eridan was pointedly not looking at anyone. Vriska glanced at Tavros, who seemed dull to everything and merely stared at his feet.

“Look,” Karkat barked, “Let’s all recognize the giant fucking trunkbeast in the room. Everybody who got killed is back now, and that’s good, but there is a lot of bad bile floating around and we’re going to sit here until we make this shit right.” Nobody spoke audibly for a bit, but Gamzee muttered something low enough only Karkat could hear. “Coolkid, you first. You said something that knocked Gamzee off his gourd, and I want to be especially sure we don’t have any more murderclown incidents.”

Dave cocked an eyebrow, and Future Rose explained. “Prior to the game, there was an Alternian cult dedicated to the belief that clown-painted messiahs would appear on a planet that had not yet been created. Apparently, you showed Mr. Makara a video that upset this belief. I should explain that on Earth, we had a musical group of a similar persuasion, though they were purely a force of pop culture, rather than any messianic messengers. Young Dave had likely assumed that the troll counterparts were of similar inconsequence, and offered the clip as something that might amuse the aforementioned clowntroll; there was no blasphemous or malicious intent. It may also be of interest that there are similar themes in this world as well: the Cult of the Mirthful Minstrels hold that the messiahs will arrive on this planet, in the future, and while the cult is small, there remain groups who don their raiment and preach their gospel in song and spoken word.”

“So you’re saying I fucked up his faith right deep.” Dave stood and dusted himself off, and faced the painted troll, who glared at him and snarled. “S’okay, I’m gonna be the bigger man here, so listen up, here’s how this is going to go. I fucked up, and I’m sorry. You gotta get your rage on, I dig that, so I’m gonna let you hit me. But here’s the condition: You. Will. Not. Kill. Me. Deal?” Six Daves appeared as Gamzee rose to his feet and grunted.

“Come at me bro.”

***

Forty minutes later, and two bruised and bitten Daves were helping down a third, who had been tied upside down to a tree by his own pants. The other three, battered and bloody, had already rejoined their own timelines, and these last few would follow suit. Current Dave sat lazily between Tavros and Terezi, not even bothering to wipe the blood from his face, but batting Terezi away as she tried to lick him. Eventually she gave up and crawled over to gnaw on Eridan’s cape. The indigoblood, his rage quenched, apologized to everyone, with particular attention to Nepeta and Equius. He then flopped back in the sand next to Karkat.

Eyes were now on Eridan and Vriska, but Eridan spoke first, avoiding eye contact with everyone. “Okay, so I mighta been outta line an’ all, but bein’ fair I did apologize proper to Fef when we was in the deadbubble, and I know that ain’t enough but I’m gonna make it up to you I just don’t know how yet. An’ I’m not sorry I beat you Sollux but I am sorry you got as hurt as you did, and Kanaya I know I was way outta line, what with killin’ you an’ destroyin’ the maritorb an’ all, but, be fair, you killed me once already too an’ fuck it if that ain’t enough killin’ already, okay. I shouldn’a blasted the maritorb an’ I shouldn’a tried to join Jack an’ I’m sorry, okay?” He paused, and sighed, “An’ I guess I been a bulge-head an’ I guess I’m gonna work on that an’ fuck you all with a hot harpoon if that ain’t enough for you grubfuckers.”

“Hey Rose?” asked John, “Current Rose, I mean, you’re the psychology lady here. I don’t suppose you had any plans of making a career out of it?”

“I had, in fact.”

“So it’d make sense that you followed through on that plan, and in…oh, say ten years, you’re pretty good at headshrinking?”

Current Rose caught John’s meaning and smiled. “Why yes, and one might even wonder if I might have chosen to do house-calls, to deliver much-needed analysis and therapy to a particularly distraught collaboration of warweary travellers. Purely speculation on my future motives, of course.”

“Pure speculation, indeed” echoed Future Rose. “Alas! The jig is up, and my motives unearthed! There is nothing for it but to see my dastardly plans to the end. Yes, I have recently received a psychology degree, and my practice, while still small, centers on grief counseling, post-traumatic stress, youth counseling, and relationship counseling. This seemed to be the ideal time to come back, with my practice still small, I have enough time to see my younger cohorts as patients without exhausting myself, and I am presented with the rare opportunity of treating those whom I know for a fact that my treatments will be effective. Meanwhile, we have the illustrious Kanaya here,” Rose added with a flourished gesture towards the aforementioned troll, “to help mediate non-romantic disputes, lest anyone fear that I might be human-centered or biased.”

“That’s actually pretty fucking perfect,” snorted Karkat, “She’s the best auspistice there is, and by the time she’s spent ten years’ worth of all of our shit, she’ll hate us all equally. That’s as fair as you can get.” A few trolls nodded in agreement.

While the Roses were speaking, Vriska, blushing blue, finally, quietly addressed Tavros. “I guess I shouldn’t have killed you. It…didn’t sit well with me. And I guess you were right, I shouldn’t have tried to fight Jack on my own…or make him quite as powerful…or…yeah. So. I’m sorry. We’re okay now, right?”

Tavros still stared at his feet, nodding slightly at the apology, though perhaps not at the last question. He sat silent for a short while, Vriska becoming more and more impatient. Tavros looked up at Vriska, then to Jade, who sat on one side, and Dave on the other. “You…you…you used me and p-picked on me for, for years…you hurt me, and you b-broke my back, and you betrayed us all and…I do-don’t think I can forgive you…right now. I probably will some…someday, but, um, not not right now though…be-because…” Here, Tavros trailed off to a murmur under Vriska’s glare. Jade put a hand on his shoulder, worried, while Vriska fumed.

“What? Spit it out!”

“My feet are, well…cold.”

Vriska’s roared and everyone else went quiet, “Your FEET are COLD?!? After everything that just happened, you won’t look me in the eye because your fucking feet are…” she trailed off, realization setting in. “…cold?”

Dave had spent enough time being bubble-mates with Tavros for this news to not be lost on him. He reached over and poked Tavros’ big toe. Tavros was able to twitch his toe only slightly, and Dave rolled up Tavros’ pant legs and removed his socks and sandals, then began to inspect Tavros’ legs. Jade could see the muscles were thin and atrophied, they probably couldn’t support any weight, but the troll responded to touch and was kept twitching his big toes for all they were worth. Jade saw Tavros’ face, bronze tears streaming, and thought she never saw anyone so heartbreakingly happy.

The others had clustered around Tavros, watching, and Jade hugged him tightly. Future Rose explained that, while it would take a long time for Tavros to be able to walk again, physical therapy did exist in this universe, and it would not be too much of a spoiler to say that Tavros was nothing if not diligent in his physical training and upkeep.

Meanwhile Karkat looked to Terezi with an alien hopefulness. If lives and legs had been restored, then maybe…? She grinned, “I can make out blobs, but that’s it. It’s still easier if I use smell and taste. I foresee my being able to see, however.” She said, and resumed slurping at the cape Eridan had since abandoned.

Somewhere down the beach, a handful of lights were approaching.

“Ahh, it appears that we will be relocating presently,” said Future Rose, “But before we go to meet them, I have this for you.” She handed Karkat a list and explained, a physical therapist and an allergist for Tavros, an optometrist, a dentist, a veterinarian, a pediatric specialist, and an herbalist. “Trust me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all needs are met.

By the time the adults got to the beach, the green moon was fairly high, and the players were approaching them. Future Future Aradia ran up to meet with the younger group, stated simply that everything was ready, and handed her lantern to Sollux before disappearing to rejoin her own timeline. The remaining future party declared that they would return the next day for the first round of therapy and mediation, for each member of the party, returning weekly for as long as would be needed. They then flashed away, Tavros was helped into the wheelchair, pushed through the sand by Dave, and the adults led the children back to their new home.

On this selfsame beach, their new hive sat, well-lit and looming. An old hotel had been purchased and refitted, with rooms enough for fifty. What had once been a restaurant had been converted into a wide open kitchen with a vast dining table lined with benches; to the far side of the, a modest bar had been installed. Here the elder Egberts served a hot meal, as the weary teens tucked in. Gamzee sat himself by a large punchbowl, filled with ice and bottles of Faygo, and Eridan poked his lasagna with suspicion. Aradia insisted he try it, having subsisted on Egbertian cuisine for the last week or so and found it to her liking. John was glad not to see any cakes laid out, and explained exactly how awesome lasagna is to Karkat and Vriska, while Terezi simply inhaled her first serving, lapped at her now-empty plate, and served herself more. Happy and relieved chatter resounded, and before anyone could guess, two hours had passed, and a selection of desserts consumed. John and Jade were both amused how well cheesecake went with trolls, who apparently had come from a culture where nobody bothered to culture milk into solid form. Sollux raised an eyebrow at Aradia and wondered aloud if she had insisted on the Egberts serving so many “rotmilk” products. Aradia giggled and replied that she’d developed quite a taste for them, and Feferi agreed heartily and licked the whipped cream from her hot chocolate. Gamzee fell asleep in his fourth slice of chocolate cheesecake, muttering about how non-sopor pastry “is motherfuckin’ miracles.” Not long after, everyone, including those who were roughly awakened by Terezi’s most senseless of drubbings, decided that sleep was a needed thing, and the adults led the children to their rooms.

All of the kids and trolls had rooms on the second floor. Tavros worried about the lack of ramps until Nanna showed him how to use the elevators. The third floor had rooms that were mostly used for storage, or in case there should ever be cause to have visitors, as well as the rooms for the adults. Madame Lalonde had apparently acquired the penthouse in a wager, and Dad and Bro had third-floor rooms. Aradia said that her older self had said this would be the best layout, and that at some point, it would be an apparent relief to have a free floor between the kids and the penthouse. Nanna and Grandpa Harley had rooms in a separate, smaller wing which overlooked the forest; this, too, Future Aradia had seemed to suggest would be easiest for all. Current Aradia herself was not sure why. The inhabited rooms themselves were marked with a removable plaque with the owner’s name, and were arranged such that moirails and close confidants seemed to have adjacent rooms, and the humans were adjacent or near their patron trolls. Rose, Jade, Dave, John, and Vriska had rooms next to one another facing the beach on one side, and they were mirrored by Kanaya, Tavros, Terezi, and Karkat, whose rooms faced the beach leading the other way. The window at the end of the hall was parallel with the beach, and by this time, the sky had begun to lighten. Inside each of the rooms was a bed, large enough to fit three individuals or one with an outrageous set of horns or a penchant for bed-forts, a portable computer, a full bathroom, laundry hamper, and an intercom. Each room had a few changes of clothing, complete with trollsigns and kidrunes; enough clean clothes to last a few days at least.

Mr. Egbert explained that while they were all welcome to explore the ground floor when they woke, it was dawn and that meant that all well-meaning children and trolls should get some sleep. Goodnights were said, each went to their respective room, and most slept peacefully.

***

It was afternoon before anyone but Aradia or the adults awakened. Karkat was the first to the dining room, where Nanna served him waffles and syrup. Gradually, more came down to join him, and groggy mouths found their way to waffles as little was said. Karkat had not slept well, but he had slept, and the bags under his eyes were lessened a bit. He finished his meal and set to exploring the inn. On the main floor, several former ballrooms and conference halls had been refitted and repurposed. Aradia was sitting in the first of these rooms, the library, when Karkat found her. She was talking with Bro, who was waiting for Dave to wake up to show him the music room.

The library was a large space, bookshelves lined either wall, as high windows let in light. Ironically gaudy chandeliers hung above, but in the bright daytime, they were unlit. Ceiling-height half-stocked bookshelves separated the open space, and a few worktables and lounges sat in the middle of the room. Each shelf had a rolling ladder attached, with strong handrails to either side. Aradia greeted Karkat cheerfully, while Bro proffered a fistbump. Karkat awkwardly accepted said fistbump, and looked around for a little while. Before long, more sounds began to come from the hallway, and Aradia left to see who was about. Karkat followed suit, and Bro left to go to wake his younger brother up. Grandpa Harley was leading a tour of sorts, and Jade waved to Karkat and Aradia, while John peeked in the library, eyes wide enough Karkat worried they’d fall out. Aradia stayed in the library and Karkat joined the tour, which had all of the young players save for a few. Gamzee had apparently opted to stay in the kitchen to watch Nanna bake; Dave was still in bed, and Terezi and Kanaya had both opted to enjoy the sunshine on the beach. Grandpa Harley proudly boasted the breadth of reading material available in the library; fiction and nonfiction, organized collections, but literature and written word only, as other media was kept elsewhere.

Down the hall was a gym, where already several physical therapy apparatuses had been installed. There were lockers with basketballs and throwing disks and yoga mats and jump ropes, and there was a weight machine and a treadmill and a stationary bike. This room was smaller than the library, but large enough to accommodate a few active trolls at a time.

Across from the gym was a large laboratory, with computers and power tools and scrap metal. In a niche near the window, a beehouse mainframe sat, the bees funneling in and out of a small port that leads into a greenhouse outside. Grandpa Harley ruffled Jade’s hair as he explained, he had insisted that a fine greenhouse be built for his little girl, and Aradia had made a strong case for including a beehouse mainframe for Sollux, then linking the two such that the bees could pollinate whatever Jade might wish to grow. At present, there were only a few plants in the greenhouse, some flowers and a tomato vine, but it was enough to get the bees incentive to consider the greenhouse their primary pollen source. Beyond the lab, there were a few as yet unused rooms, being saved for storage or saved for later use.

Near the end of the hall was a recreation room. A large movie screen took up one wall, and two large televisions and some game systems shared the opposite wall with DVD collections and a bookshelf of comic books. Couches and chairs and beanbags were scattered about. A movie projector on a rolling cart sat by the movie screen.

Across from the recreation room was a small studio, filled with art supplies. Easels, paints, pencils, and a computer with high-end digital software, as well as a sewing machine and dressmaker’s doll, and a bin of yarn and knitting needles. Nepeta commenced frolicking protocols, while Grandpa Harley stated that, should there be sufficient interest, a potter’s wheel could be acquired, but that a kiln would have to be built outside.

Dave and Bro were already in the music room when the tour group arrived, Bro had insisted that Dave check this room before getting food, and Dave was glad he had. Dave stood on the low stage, nearly fondling an enormous set of turntables. A piano and drum kit were also on stage, and Grandpa pulled the curtain aside to show several other instruments that were stored behind it. Mom was polishing a pristine bar with locked liquor cabinets, and she invited the kids to have a look. Fountain drinks were easily accessible, just like in the bar in the mess hall, but the rows of top-shelf spirits were locked in glass cases. Mom smirked, and stated matter-of-factly that once everyone was properly of age, the locks would be removed, but until then, only the adults would have the keys to the liquor cabinets. Grandpa took his granddaughter and anyone else interested to explore the greenhouse, and the rest were left to their own devices.

Meanwhile the future party had arrived for psychiatric counseling, and Dad was funneling the kids and trolls, one by one, to see each of them. He had already scheduled appointments for some of the kids, particularly Tavros, to see specialists in the coming week.

Over the next few hours, most of the kids had briefly seen either Future Rose or Future Kanaya for counseling or simple discussion. Future Kanaya had taken up the job of triaging several of the less troubled teens, while her cohort had begun work with several of what she and her partner had decided were “red flag situations.” Future Rose had set up in one of the unused rooms with a rolling file and two dozen psychiatric charts. She smiled pleasantly and wrote in elegant loops, interviewing each youth. She started with the trolls who had murdered someone, beginning with Gamzee, then Eridan, then Vriska, then even her dear young friend Kanaya. Then, she moved on to everyone who had been killed. Dave first, having died the most times, then Sollux, Equius, Nepeta, and Tavros. Kanaya had deemed Aradia, Feferi, and Jade to be stable enough, and while Karkat, Terezi, and John each seemed to need to talk, speaking with Kanaya was sufficient for each. Kanaya also consulted with the adults, as they needed.

Over the next several weeks, Rose and Kanaya would arrive twice a week, then once a week, seeing the current group less frequently as everyone adjusted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which privacy laws are flouted for the benefit of the audience.

Here, in flagrant disregard of privacy laws and patient confidentiality, are presented some snippets from the locked files of one Dr. Lalonde.

 

MAKARA, GAMZEE:

Pt has been in treatment for two months. Sopor withdrawl symptoms appear to have passed completely. Faygo still being used as a crutch, however.

Violent urges have subsided and have not recurred since initial consultation; several trolls have postulated that the pre-universe violent incidents were caused by a sort of indigoblood psychosis, and that the new universe’s hemospectrum carries none of these traits. Guilt remains and is being dealt with. Pt has made efforts to reach out to his previous victims, but is met with mixed success, as Mr. Zahhak seems obliging, but hard to connect with.

Art therapy has proven useful with pencils and inks, although pt seems squeamish about using paints, most likely due to guilt surrounding the incident. Pt has been made aware that blood and bodily fluids are not, nor have ever in this universe, been used as pigmenting agents. Pt seems only willing to use black or white pigments, most predominantly on face, as there are no known beings that have blood in either of those colors. Pt has also found baking to be very therapeutic, and has made it his mission to assist the Egberts as often as possible. Also of note, pt’s lusus washed ashore on Tuesday, confused but unharmed. Pt seems ecstatic, not only to have his lusus return, but also that he can fit him in a pool to keep him from escaping. Wisdom of this action is debatable.

 

Pt has been in treatment for five months; marked improvement. Has begun to juggle again, although he staunchly refuses to use weighted clubs at this time, and his capering has become quite endearing. Still quite terse with the younger Strider, although he has forgiven the aforementioned Strider for his pre-universe breakdown.

 

AMPORA, ERIDAN:

Pt has been in treatment one month, presenting primarily with loneliness, hopelessness, and anger issues. Anger management is slow going, but I believe some small measures of success have been made. Still seems to have a victim mentality, but has accepted his actions as wrong.

 

Pt has been in treatment seven months, and a breakthrough has been reached. Pt appears to have fully grasped that failure to fill quadrants is not a lethal transgression, and has become less clingy and desperate. Self-confidence seems more genuine, and pt has learned to deal with frustrating situations in a constructive manner.

 

NITRAM, TAVROS:

Pt has been in treatment for ten months, and has made marked physical improvement: pt is able to stand up with a walker and walk for short distances. Pt has expressed some flushed feelings towards Ms. Harley, who has been assisting with nearly all of pt’s physical therapy sessions. Similar feelings seem present for young Mr. Strider, who has been supportive in his own way. Pt has become far more confident, and stammering has greatly reduced. Two months ago, pt forgave Ms. Serket for various offenses; according to him, she had told him to forgive her many times, but only recently did she ask rather than demand. Only when she asked, did he forgive her. Pt has no plans to resume any romantic relationship with Ms. Serket, however.

 

Pt has been in treatment under my care eighteen months, though only once every two months for the last four sessions. Psychiatric care seems almost unnecessary, but pt prefers to retain a support network, so our appointments have become little more than check-ups. Thanks to his allergist, pt had no trouble adjusting to Ms. Leijon’s new kitten. Pt is walking with a cane, though limping, and has almost eliminated stammer. Although as a health care provider, I must remain unattached, I will admit, I am proud of him.

 

ZAHHAK, EQUIUS:

Pt has been in treatment three weeks. Pt is experiencing deep depression, initiated by the loss of the hemocaste system. If not for the actions of Ms. Leijon and the reassuring words of his own future self, I would place this pt under suicide watch. Have suggested a number of practices for well-being: meditation no less than three times a day, tai chi twice daily to learn to control his strength, and an herbal consult for hyperhidrosis. Pt has been compliant with all of these.

 

Pt has been in treatment for six weeks. Herbal medicine seems to have made a marked improvement in hyperhidrosis. No longer must coat the pt’s chair in towels before a session. Thank god for apple cider vinegar and sage. Depression still severe; not even the return of his lusus this week has noticeably improved his mood.

 

Pt has been in treatment nine months. Mood has improved dramatically after months of tai chi and strength-controlling exercises: pt was able to hug Ms. Leijon for the first time today, and she was completely unharmed. Furthermore, this week pt seems to have discovered that, since blood color no longer affects lifespan, he will not outlive his moirail by centuries. Rather, she has as long a life expectancy as he does. This appears to be the breakthrough we have been looking for. Recommend therapy every two weeks, instead of weekly.

 

SERKET, VRISKA:

Pt has been in treatment for eight months, and is coming to terms with her pre-game and in-game actions. She has apologized to Mr. Nitram for her various abuses in the past, although she does seem to churn out new ones, though purely of the verbal variety, and mostly directed at his hobbies, affections, or horns. She has taken responsibility for the slaughter of countless young trolls to feed her lusus, and her healing seems to be going well. The fact that her lusus now fits in a picnic basket, and only eats rodents now, may be a factor in her coming to terms with her former powerlessness before the game.

 

STRIDER, DAVID:

Pt has been in treatment six months, and has finally begun to open up. Pt has vivid memories of each of his deaths and afterlives. Upon creation of this new universe, every individual regained the memories of all of their incarnations, living, dreamselves, and alternate universe versions. Pt had so many alternate timeline versions of himself that their memories have flooded him and he cannot control his flashbacks, though these flashbacks have gradually become less frequent and severe. If not for the steadying forces of his friends, pt would probably crack. It is unknown why Ms. Megido, who endured even more overlapping selves re-merging was spared, but one theory holds that she had already been dead at the time, and had spent enough time incapable of feeling stress that she has found some means to cope. Recommend a joint session with pt and Ms. Megido; however, I feel that he has come around the bend, and is ready to heal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author gets tired of all this exposition.

The first year at the Seaside Inn was understandably eventful. For the first six weeks, once a week, Dave would go back to that first night, to let himself get smacked about by Gamzee, leaving enough time between to nurse his injuries

Some weeks after taking up residence, it was happily discovered that, rather like the human guardians, lusii had survived, but had appeared at odd points in the timeline for reasons unknown. This discovery came when a richly decorated white seahorse was found outside the inn, grunting for his charge.

Future Aradia, when questioned, explained that lusii were present even in this world, where trolls and humans birthed their own young. Virgin Mother Grubs was no longer responsible for birthing wigglers, but she was responsible for laying lusii eggs and raising the lusus larvae. Meanwhile, lusii generally were given to babies, wigglers, and children who were orphaned or given up for adoption. Even after adoption, the youth-lusus bond was maintained, and the lusus would live with the foster family as one of their own. However, this universe had seen fit to limit the lusii; lusii were now rarely larger than a rhinoceros, never larger than a bus, and even the largest tentacle-bus lusus was no longer capable of genocide by glub. Lusii no longer ate trolls or other lusii, although a very large one could eat a woolbeast in a single meal.

Over the next few months, each of the lusii returned, confused and unharmed and alive, although often a fair deal smaller than they once had been. Aradia’s, Eridan’s, Tavros’, Nepeta’s, and Equius’ lusii were all roughly the same size as before; while Spidermom was about the size of a housecat, Crabdad was barely larger than that, and Terezi’s dragon could curl up around her shoulders. When Goatdad arrived, he was little larger than a bathtub, and Gamzee enlisted Equius to help carry him into a large plastic pool the indigoblood had ordered for this purpose.

Apparently, chlorinated water is not a healthy environment for a saltwater lusus.

Six days later, Gamzee had to clean up what Karkat described as “a metric fuckton of goat vomit,” while Equius carried Goatdad out to sea and leashed him.

Shortly after all of the lusii arrived, a lusus vet was called in to inject Goatdad and Gl’bgolyb with tracking chips, so they could swim freely, and so Gamzee and Feferi could be able to predict their return.

Grandpa Harley and Future Aradia homeschooled the youths, intending to have them all enter high school the following year. All weapons had been collected and put away in storage. Sollux made peace with himself and no longer suffered from intrusive voices, and was often in the company of either Aradia or Feferi or both. Tavros began physical therapy, and Jade assisted him through most of his sessions. Madame Lalonde and Mr. Egbert began courting openly, and Bro would DJ a dance party now and then on Saturday nights, while Madame Lalonde taught the kids to make virgin cocktails.

Grandpa Harley focused his lessons on matters of literature, math, and scientific theory, with occasional lessons in fisticuffs, while Future Aradia’s domain was to educate the teens in all matters considered common knowledge on this world. Homeworld had many commonalities with the culture of Earth, although the geography and some history seemed more Alternian. There was still a China, but it was now a large island nation in the southern hemisphere, and Holland was immense, and the British royal family had been mostly green- and blue-blooded halfwaze for eight hundred years. Despite being part of a global culture and government, countries were semi-autonomous, and regions had their own cultures. Grandpa also took special care with English lessons, and gave Gamzee special one-on-one lessons on the appropriateness of the phrase “motherfuckin’ bitchtits” in an academic setting.

At some point, some interesting notes about the general Homeworld culture were brought to light. Once upon a time, trolls had their four-quadrant romances and humans had their quadrantless theoretical monogamy. Mixing of the cultures brought humans into troll cultures; trolls began to take humans for their matesprits and kismeses, which brought halfwaze into the picture. Over time, halfwaze, feeling entitled to the multi-partnered romances, but not restricted to the basic quadrants, gave rise to a sort of open relationship system, where one might have two red partners if one wished, or only fill three of the quadrants. Considering this was now a world where the species’s survival did not rest on each member having one red and one black partner, the millennia had brought about a society that saw the quadrants as an ideal, not a standard. Here was a world where one could find redsexuals and polymoraillegiances and monogamists and asexuals, across the troll-human spectrum. Moreover, in a blended global culture, it was well understood that, as there were different kinds of love and hate, there were also different kinds of matespritship and kismessitude. Some had matespritships based on the traditional lines of pity, while others had defined it more in terms of love; likewise, the term “kismessitude” could mean anything from wanting to reduce one’s partner to a quivering shell of a being, to something as simple as sexy rivalry mixed with begrudging support, to a popular middle-ground of “you annoy the hell out of me and I can’t get you out of my mind.” Consensus held that the members of each relationship could define their bond as they saw fit.

Future Aradia took great care to teach the youths about the halfwaze, as well, since they were so common. Halfwaze were what happened when a troll bred with a human, or two halfwaze bred together. If a halfwaze were to breed with a troll (a common enough occurance) then the child would be troll; likewise a human and a halfwaze would produce a human. Halfwaze had an even chance to receive the blood color of either parent, meaning roughly half of the halfwaze had human red blood, and half were elsewhere on the hemospectrum. Halfwaze were born with vestigial legs, like trolls, and both trolls and halfwaze were born toothless and with red-yellow disks where their horns would later grow. Even the longest halfwaze horns, however, rarely grew longer than a few inches, while it was not unusual for the horn-disks to not grow at all. There was a range of halfwaze skin colors, like those found on humans, but tinted, as if seen through a gray filter; halfwaze always had blunted fangs. More often than not, halfwaze had what trolls would call a proper set of genitals, receptive and donative, although it was not unheard of to find halfwaze with only half of a set, like humans have.

***

When winter came, Goatdad and Gl’bgolyb (who had, by this time, been popularly renamed “Tentamom”) migrated to warmer waters, while Seahorsedad and the landdwelling lusii roamed the inn, sleeping in their charges’ rooms or in an attatched lusus barn.

Not long after New Years, Future Aradia’s insistence that a whole floor separate the penthouse and the teens’ rooms became obvious.

Bro Strider was a screamer.

On the afternoon of this discovery, Mr. Egbert, Madame Lalonde, and Bro stumbled out of a main-floor storage room, their blissful expressions falling under the stares and giggles of a herd of teenagers who had decided not to go out shopping, after all. That night, Nanna served oysters and pinched Mom’s and Bro’s cheeks, while her son wished he could hide under the table.

“Take care of my boy, you two,” Nanna beamed, “and I’m sure he’ll make both you both very happy.”

“I’ll make Rob the happiest girl in the world,” smirked Bro.

Chocolate torte and figs in a ginger-honey sauce were served for dessert (“Good for stamina, dear!”) and Rob Egbert turned red enough for Terezi to salivate, while Nepeta basked in the glow of a most decadent ship.

***

Spring came, and Jade’s greenhouse bloomed with sweet-smelling flowers. Outside the greenhouse, she and Nanna plotted out kitchen gardens. Tentamom returned when the waters warmed, but for weeks there was no sign of Goatdad. Gamzee was heartbroken, until Feferi asked Tentamom and Seahorsedad to fetch Goatdad, and even though Goatdad only arrived under protest, trapped in the writhing embrace of Tentamom, once Gamzee hugged him and wept into his broad fins, he did not leave.

Jade took to her studies well, tutored John and some of the trolls in some of the trickier topics, and became fast friends with nearly all of the trolls. By this time, Equius had come to a breakthrough with his depression, but he remained a little distant, though he was always cordial to his moirail’s good friend. She could be found puttering in the lab with Sollux, or chatting with Aradia and Feferi, or lending an ear to Eridan, or watching movies with Karkat and her ectobrother.

Inseparable as the two palhonchos were, Jade enjoyed the rare times when she could speak with Karkat alone, together finding new and exciting blasphemies while talking about anything and nothing. For all his ranting and swearing, his loyalty, his sincerity, and his romanticism were obvious to anyone who would look.

Dave helped Jade sometimes in the greenhouse, and sometimes she would listen to him and Tavros rap. Given the option, Jade could sit for hours, entranced, as Dave mixed music and spun his referential word-journeys. He exuded coolness from every pore, and even at his young age, he had the stance and charisma of a prince.

As for Tavros, Jade helped him with his physical therapy, and would find herself talking with him for hours; over time, his stammer and second-guessing improved greatly. His cheeks would turn an adorable bronze when their hands touched by accident, and he was kind, and tender, and sweet. Beneath his uncertainty and his worry and his doubt, he had a determination and an enthusiasm that were captivating. Jade became his greatest cheerleader, alongside Gamzee, and Tavros became her greatest confidant.

***

By the time midsummer had come around, the gardens were bursting with fresh produce, Kanaya and Terezi had acquired wicked sunburns, Nepeta’s shipping diagram had been scrapped in favor of a large sketchbook filled with pairings, Gamzee had taken over cooking duties one night a week, and Bro had taken some of his savings and purchased a dance club in the city, where he would DJ three nights a week. Grandpa Harley got the old wanderlust back in his bones, and made plans to begin traveling again once the teens had entered high school. Jade had been heartbroken, until Grandpa had struck a deal with her: he would go abroad for a month, and return home for a month, and repeat. He could get out and see this new and semi-alien world, and perhaps some others as well, but he would never be more than four weeks away from his darling baby Jade.

In time, summer ended, as it tends to, and the players prepared for a new adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new things are begun.

The beginning of a new school year brought sixteen teenagers to the local high school. Although the sixteen were divided into different classrooms and lunch hours, it was hard to miss that there was a strange bond between them. For one thing, they always arrived and departed by means of a privately-owned bus driven either by a fedora-wearing man, or an impeccably dressed woman. It soon became common knowledge that the twelve trolls were orphans, absorbed into this conglomerate family, and homeschooled with the four human children. Although the sixteen youths were different from one another, even the most polar-opposite of them seemed to have an unspoken connection that was hard to define, though one could easily explain this by having been raised together.

The teens were notably quirky, though on Homeworld, idiosyncrasies were fairly expected, whether in trolls, humans, or halfwaze. Gamzee’s makeup caught the attention of some other Mirthful Minstrelists, several unpainted, who reached out to their foulmouthed brother. Terezi, by the grace of high-prescription lenses, was able to read using her eyes rather than her nose. Both she and Vriska joined the student debate team, preferring to take opposite sides of any given issue. Gamzee excelled in gymnastics, Rose joined a poetry group, and Equius got a little too excited one day and broke the basketball hoop with a free-throw. Dave was asked to join the track team, but declined, and instead joined Jade’s garden club, possibly for ironic reasons, possibly because of Jade. Nepeta abandoned her shipping sketchbook in favor of a large annotated directory, filled with her classmates and their possible pairings, and she would happily explain why she thought so-and-so would be perfect for whats-his-face, or the possible likelihood of her-over-there and that-chick of having a lasting and fulfilling relationship. Rose and Kanaya, unsurprisingly, could always be found side by side, as could Karkat and John. At some point, Nepeta got the first of what would be several kittens, until Karkat placed a limit of no more than eight cats in the hive, and declared that Nepeta’s cat lusus and Nepeta herself counted in that number. After a brief communion with Tavros, each non-Leijon cat was not only box-trained, but was able to use and flush a toilet.

***

One day in sophomore year, Jade was looking for Tavros. He was in the gym with Gamzee, both walking on their hands, brownblood chasing indigo and both chatting away.

“…gotta do it, Tavbro, this miracle ain’t gonna appearify itself. You gotta up and make this miracle become flesh.”

“I…I know, Gamzee, I just…I don’t know. You know?”

Tavros had left his button-down overshirt on his walker, and was wearing his usual style of tee shirt. Large-horned trolls often preferred this style: from the front, it looked like a typical tee, but the back was open, with a three-button closure at the waist and a single button closure at the back of the neck, leaving most of the back completely exposed. On a troll built like Tavros, it was easy to see the muscles shifting and moving beneath the skin. Tavros had gotten in the habit of removing his overshirt when working out, especially since he regained enough muscle control and balance to walk on his hands, his latest favorite hobby.

“Hi guys, how’s it going?”

Tavros, who had been staring at the floor to keep his horns out of the way, instinctively wrenched his head towards Jade and swept his arms out from under himself. He thudded onto the gym mat, and both of his friends came to check on him. Tavros blushed and smiled up at Jade. Gamzee grinned and excused himself, saying simply “Let me know how the shit goes down, bro,” and left.

Jade knelt next to the horizontal troll, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, uh, no problem. It wouldn’t, be the first time I, you know, fell for you.” Tavros blushed cinnamon, and tried his best to exude swag.

“Oh gog! Sooo cheesy!” Jade giggled, “But very sweet. Just like you. Sweet and kinda cheesy.” She kissed his cheek and helped him sit up.

“Th-thank you…As long as you’re here, could you, um, maybe stay here with me while I use the, the stationary bike? I was hoping to, well, do some more training.”

“Sure! Is there any way I can help?”

“Just, you know, stay and maybe talk with me. I’d like the company…”

Jade helped him to the stationary bike, set for low resistance, and he began cycling. They chatted a while, about a number of things, from classmates to upcoming tests to what Jade wanted to do with the greenhouse to the D&D campaign Aradia had been putting together. Before they knew it, an hour had passed, and Tavros was still pedaling.

“You aren’t overdoing it, are you?” Jade asked, worried.

“No, I tend to, try to go as long as I can, and, it’s easier if you’re here…”

“I don’t want you to get hurt, though! You shouldn’t push yourself so hard!”

“I’d really, kind of, rather, keep going…it’s really important to me that I get my legs working again, as soon as I can.”

“Why? You’re going to walk again, we know that, but why overdo it?”

“Because, I, well…I…” Tavros blushed brightly and braced himself. “I’m going to ask you to dance with me at the senior prom. If…if that’s okay with you.”

Jade blinked. Then she smiled. "I'd like that."

***

Tavros had miscalculated. They would dance at junior prom, though that has not yet happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of something sweet.

No one was surprised when Kanaya took Rose as her girlfriend in the winter of junior year. Neither was anyone surprised when Rose began taking advanced courses to get college credit towards a psychology degree, when Kanaya decided to pursue fashion as her career, when Sollux took advanced programming courses, or when Nepeta declared her intention to become a veterinarian. Nepeta had already begun volunteering twice a month for a local cat rescue.

Karkat was, however, surprised when, while watching the ending credits City of Angels with John for what must have been the umpteenth time, the teary-eyed human placed a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek.

“What the fuck…?”

“Should…I not have done that?”

“No, fuck no, do that more. That’s an order from your creator and your god. I just thought you weren’t into guys. Not a homosexual, right?”

John looked embarrassed, “Well, I’m still kind of not. Not into just guys, that is. I like girls. I like boobs. I like Vriska, too, and I think I’d like Vriska’s boobs if I ever get to know them…but I think I like guys too, and I’m pretty certain I like you. Even if you aren’t a girl and don’t have boobs. And I think I’d like it if you liked me too…I don’t think I could hate you, though, if that’s still a thing you want…but I think I could like competing with you, but I think I’d like it most of all if you like-liked me. And even if I like Vriska too, and even though I’m pretty sure you and Terezi like each other too…Is that a thing that could happen?”

“John, without a doubt, you are the most fucking idiotic doltfruit to fall out of the stupid tree.” John’s face fell, but Karkat continued, “Stop that. Your being an idiot is an immutable fact, that doesn’t mean that rejection is what is happening here.” Karkat settled in and wrapped an arm around John. “But your stupidity seems bafflingly nonlethal, so I guess I can live with it. You’re shit at taking orders, though. Didn’t I just tell you, as your god and creator, to—mph!” Karkat was cut off by a clumsy, but obliging smooch, which he then returned. It wasn’t a sloppy make-out, by any stretch of the imagination; it was awkward, and it was timid, but it was nice all the same, and they would get better with practice.

***

Jade had been doing a lot of thinking about her own feelings, since John told her his big news about Karkat. She thought even more after John had told her that he and Vriska were an item, too. They had been in this largely polyamorous world long enough to not be disturbed by her human ectobrother having two flushed relationships, but it gave her cause to think.

“Hey, guys, can I talk to you?” Jade asked, sitting at the small table where Tavros and Dave were discussing fiduspawn strategy.

“What’s on your mind, little lady?” Dave pulled out a chair for her and Tavros got her a juice box.

She fiddled with the straw, “What do you guys think about John and his boyfriend/girlfriend thing?”

“He seems really happy, right? And Vriska isn’t as scary when he’s around, so, if they’re happy, then, I guess, we should be happy,” answered Tavros.

“Yeah, I don’t know if that’s strictly flushed, though. Might be a moirails-with-benefits deal going on, if you ask me,” said Dave.

“You don’t think they’re matesprits?” asked Tavros.

“Nah, if he’s keeping her out of trouble, then I’m more of the mind that they’re apt to be diamonds with dueling dicks.” Dave replied, as Jade made a face.

“Eeeeew.”

“Homophobe.”

“Jerk. No, I don’t mean like that; he’s my brother! Ectobrother. Thing. Bluh.” Jade sipped her juice. “What I wanted to know was, what do you think of him having a thing with two people at once?”

“If he’s happy, and Vriska’s happy, and Karkat’s happy, then I don’t think it should be a problem, because they’re all happy, right?” stated Tavros, simply.

Dave cocked an eyebrow. “I’m getting a funny little notion you’re not really asking about Egbert, there, chica. You want to try saying what’s really on your mind?”

Jade fidgeted more and blushed, “I guess I was kind of wondering what you thought, because I’ve got a few people I think I like, too…”

Tavros gulped and blushed as well, “I, think it’s not really a bad thing, but I like a couple people too…so, I guess I would be biased, if I had to be honest…but even if that weren’t the case, I guess I would still think it’s okay, right?”

“I think so, too! I mean, if everyone is okay and happy and nobody feels hurt or anything, right? And it maybe could happen that that could work out really well! Don’t you think?”

“Can’t say that I know, babe. Ask Karkat, he’s the romance guru.”

Jade cleared her throat. “I might talk to him later, um, I sort of like him, too. But it’s okay, John says he doesn’t mind! So…”

“Oh…I, um, I see…I…hope it works out...he's a good guy, I hope you'll be happy…” Tavros said, utterly failing to not look crushed.

“Oh, no, Tav…I’m doing this all wrong.” Jade sighed and collected her thoughts. “I wanted to talk to you two about this, specifically, because I like both of you. I like you, Tavros, and I also like you, Dave, but I don’t want to hurt anyone and I don’t want to ever lose either of you as friends.”

Tavros beamed. “R-really??”

Jade giggled and reached across the table to hold his hand. “Really.”

“I’m swooning from cuteness here,” Dave interrupted, smirking, “but I’m sure we can make this thing happen, if my man Tav here can cope with my having already plucked the first kiss from your tender lips, Lady Jadey.”

“I’m not sure a revival kiss, really counts, Dave…” scowled Tavros.

“Oh, no?”

Before she could react, Dave had drawn Jade to him and kissed her gently. She made no effort to draw back, but returned the kiss.

“Mine now.” Dave said simply as he drew away.

“Hey!” yelped Tavros.

Before he could react, Dave had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a similar kiss. Tavros was as surprised as Jade had been, and while he made muffled exclamation at first, he didn’t try to break off, either, and slowly began to reciprocate until Dave pulled away.

“Also mine.”

Jade snickered and Tavros threw an empty juice box at the cocky coolkid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan has a moirail.

Eridan had, over the last few years, become what most of his friends would call “considerably less douche-y.” His clinginess had mostly fallen away, and he could be quite charming when he wanted to be. His manner could still be rather brusque at times, but he also could be quite the dashing gentleman. Between his striking figure, chiseled features, and dancing skill, he had gotten some attention of both red and black varieties, but nothing ever seemed to work out for him. He had tried to date a number of his peers at school, but by senior year, he had not yet found anyone outside of the group hive he really connected with. In fact, the only quadrant he had managed to fill was that of moirail, with Jade.

He was, however, still prone to bouts of melancholy and self-pity. More often than not, this would end in a feelings jam in Kanaya’s impressive scrap cloth pile.

“Weh…” he sighed, his head in Jade’s lap. “I liked her well enough, but…I don’t think we could’ve connected, you know?” Another sigh. “It’s hard. It’s hard when nobody understands what we went through. I mean, if I tried an’ told someone what we all did together, they’d think I was out of my glubbin’ think pan. How in sweet fuck I gonna make a lifelong connection with someone I can’t share that bit with?”

Jade just smoothed his hair and rubbed behind his left fin.

“If I hadn’t gone and screwed everything up, way back, I mighta had a chance. But no, I drove my friends away an’ I killed some, an’ there’s no takin’ that back… I keep thinkin’ in maybe-ifs. Maybe if I hadn’ been so needy, Fef mighta loved me. Maybe if I hadn’t been so fuckin’ desperate, Sol coulda hated me. I don’t know.”

“Shoosh. You’re right, you did bad things, but you’re working hard and becoming a better person!”

Eridan grumbled, “Better’n what, a murderin’ bastard that’s clingier’n a barnacle?”

“Shoooooooosh. No wallowing, no moping, only moving forwards now.” Eridan made a face. “I WILL bap you with a newspaper, mister. Don’t think I won’t.”

Eridan smiled a little, and they sat in silence.

“Hey Jade?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for bein’ there for me.”

“Glad to help, Eridan.”

Sigh. “Maybe if I ever thanked her, Fef woulda stayed with me…”

Before he could continue, a newspaper nosebap was applied, cutting him short. “Oi!”

“I warned you about those mopes, bro. I warned you.”

“Fuck you, it is ON now.”

Suiting word to deed, the it quickly became on, and ticklefights ensued. Moods greatly improved, however, though the scrap cloth pile was soon converted into a scrap cloth area rug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan and Sollux fight

Eridan would insist that his wanting Jade for a moirail was not because of her friendship with or her similarities to Feferi. He had been able to salvage, and indeed improve, his friendship with her. While he eventually came to terms with her disinterest in a red relationship, it would be a lie to say he did not think about what could have been, from time to time.

The truth was that Eridan did need a positive force in his life. He needed someone who could bring light and cheer to him when he was at his lowest. This time, however, he took his own moirail responsibilities seriously, and would offer Jade a listening ear whenever she seemed to need it, or would drag her out of the lab when she got too frustrated with a gadget she was working on.

Eridan would still talk for long hours with Feferi; even with romantic options scuppered, he still was close to her, and that was a thing he would never give up, even when she became Sollux’s matesprit, or one of them. Eridan still felt black for Sollux, but he asked Feferi and Jade to keep this to themselves.

He would often go with Nepeta when she went to volunteer with the cat rescue, or would groom the lusii, or let Kanaya dress him up in her latest creations to see how they looked on a moving body. Each spring, when the waters warmed and Tentamom returned from her migration, he and Feferi would search the sea every day with their lusii, looking for Goatdad, to bring him home to Gamzee.

Eridan was the one who finally convinced Equius to ask Aradia to senior prom. Aradia may have been Sollux’s matesprit--no one was terribly surprised that Sollux wanted two matesprits--but Equius had long hoped there would be room in Aradia’s bloodpusher for him. Equius’ gamble paid off, and after a gentlemanly courtship, Aradia gladly took Equius for her second matesprit. They would make each other very happy, for a very long time. That, however, has not yet happened.

Sollux, on the other hand, had himself begun to envy Eridan. Curt though the seatroll could be, he could also turn his charm on in a moment, and he could captivate an audience, whether he was recounting an anecdote in the cafeteria, or dancing with any of the classmates they would invite to their hive on dance party night. While Sollux had become completely comfortable with the other players and strangers alike, Sollux still felt lanky and awkward around everyone else. He had none of the physical prowess that some of the other trolls had, and spoke little to his schoolmates. He still felt ashamed of his lisp, as well, to the point where he would have his top canine teeth removed every few months.

The more eloquent and comfortable Eridan got around other people, the more Sollux envied him, and no amount of cuddles and assurances from Feferi and Aradia could budge him.

One day, Sollux was in the lab, working on his mainframes, while Eridan was whining to Jade. Yet another date had not worked out, and the seadweller gave the human sad puppy eyes until she put down the widget she was working on and administered much-needed shooshpaps. Sollux had been in a foul mood all day, and this had been his last straw.

“Jeguth! Lithten to you, bitch bitch bitch! It’th not ath if you don’t have line practically waiting outthide your door!” Sollux hissed. It had been four months since his last fang extraction, leaving him well over-due, in his opinion.

“You wouldn’ understand, Sol.”

“Fuck no, I don’t underthand. Oh, the poor pitiable popular printhe! Getting your feelingth all worked up becauthe you can get more play than you know what to do with. Admit it, it’th all jutht a ploy to be the dark, mythteriouth, brooding guy girlth love and guyth hate.”

Eridan looked affronted. “That ain’t the truth an’ you fuckin’ know it, Sol! You don’t get it, you got two great girls who swap pale and flushed for you. Hell, you even got that blackrom flirtation goin’ on with Kar--don’t even try denyin’ it, everyone knows about it--but you don’t even get how hard it is for anybody else. It’s not about gettin’ tail or rackin’ up bedpost notches; I want someone I who really loves me or really hates me, you know? I want a fuckin’ spiritual connection like that. You got that already, an’ if you realized how lucky you was, you’d cut me some fuckin’ slack.”

“Oh, cry me a river and go thwim downthtream. It’th tho haaaaaard, weh weh weh.”

Jade started to auspisticize, but Eridan stopped her.

“Fuck you, Sol, fuck you right in the wastechute” he said, turning to leave.

“You want a pieth of thith, fishboy? You, me, right here, right now. We’re doing thith.” Red and blue light crackled from Sollux’s eyes.

Eridan panicked, he had no intention of fighting again; he had vowed not to lose control like he did before. “I’m not going to fight you, Sol…” he muttered, backing away.

Sollux snapped, and clocked Eridan in the jaw, as red and blue hands kept Jade from intervening. “You looking DOWN on me, finhead? You think you’re too GOOD to take me on??”

“No, no, I--!”

Eridan never got to finish, because Sollux had grabbed him by a horn and kissed him. Eridan was shocked for a brief moment, before responding in kind, pushing Sollux back against the worktable. Hands and teeth and lips were everywhere; all was grunts and swears and ripping cloth. Sollux, properly distracted, released his psychic hold on Jade, who ran out of the lab, shutting the door behind her. The doorknob flashed red, locking from the inside.

They emerged an hour later, each one with a bloodied and tattered shirt, a contented look, several wounds, and a new kismesis.

Eridan did not complain so much after that, except for around Sollux, and at those times he took care to whine about particularly inane things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Act 1.

Graduation came and went. With all of the players over eighteen, the legal drinking age on Homeworld, Madame Lalonde removed the locks from the liquor cabinets, though Nanna advised a two-drink maximum for everyone, which Madame Lalonde promptly and completely ignored.

Over the summer, Jade continued her relationships with Tavros and Dave, but also went on some dates with Karkat and Feferi as well. Tavros courted Gamzee as well, who had also begun a passionate kismessitude with Dave. The three seemed quite happy with their love/hate triangle, and Jade was pleased to see them so happy, though she did worry about all the scratches and gashes Gamzee’s teeth and nails left on Dave’s soft human skin.

Sollux and Karkat solidified their black relationship, leaving the two-tone troll with two matesprits and two kismeses. Karkat himself was pleased (loud, combative, and blasphemous, but still pleased) with his matesprits John, Terezi, and, to a lesser extent, Jade…all of whom he shared with Dave. Karkat did not truly mind, though, since he had struck up a blackflirting relationship with Dave, and this gave them a perfectly good excuse to fight. Equius continued to court Aradia, who happily courted right back. Vriska declared her undying hatred for Terezi, who happily hated her right back. Nepeta comforted herself with her perfect moiraillegiance, and a certain voyeuristic glee of watching so many of her ships sail.

Here we leave our sixteen players, having reached graduation, having reached adulthood, ready and eager for the next chapter of their lives.

END OF ACT 1


End file.
